


双桶-世界は恋に落ちている

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: 宅男设计师横和快递员仓的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

门铃响了，又是熟悉的声音，阳光般的调子里带着的是仿佛不会疲惫的活力、以及独特又好听的上扬尾音。横山裕停下手里的工作，犹豫了半天，终于还是在门铃再次响起的时候用了一如往常的回复——“啊、那个…放在门口就好…。”

拿着快递单的，伸进来的手，骨节分明，手背的青筋都是恰到好处。

横山裕觉得自己眼睛好像带上了滤镜。

直到门外等待的人似乎已经不耐烦的晃了晃手，附赠一句抱怨似的鼻音：“横山先生—？”这下被唤了名字的三十代白皮肤宅男这下才回过神，赶紧匆匆忙忙的刷刷写下自己大名，把快递单从门缝里又小心翼翼的送了回去。

得到的是一句恢复好心情的谢谢，音调上挑着，大阪腔的方言被硬生生给说出了撒娇似的错觉，接着便是懒洋洋下楼的脚步声。

横山裕站在玄关松了一口气，总算后知后觉的发现自己已经傻笑似的咧开了嘴，他打开门，把订购的工作用品抱回屋内时，还忍不住偷偷往楼梯拐角的位置看了一眼——怎么说呢…意外的可爱。

或许是常年独自工作的缘故，偶尔签字时会和他闲扯两句的低音总是不经意的就溜进了他的脑海，直到工作时横山裕还会忍不住的回想。

甚至曾经有一次，在对方介绍自己的名字以后，横山裕还忍不住在当天的晚餐里加上了秋葵——虽然并没有什么太大的关联性。

金属的声线搭配着总是隐约带着笑意的腔调，对于宅男一族的横山裕杀伤力根本不是一丁点可以概括的，有时候是路上的见闻，有时候是满是鼻音的抱怨，听上去就像是窗外透过叶间缝隙的阳光。

——其实见上一面也…没关系的吧？这样的一个存在的话。

横山裕有时候也这样想过。

但是见面还是需要做好准备的，至少不是在工作到浑身邋遢，胡茬和黑眼圈齐备的时候。

可惜上帝大概永远是个喜欢恶作剧的糟老头。

——比如现在。

刚刚从便利店回来的横山裕此时正呆滞的站在自家大门口，眼神都已经绝望到没有亮光。而他此时正隔着一个不小的快递箱子箱子，和对面一身工作制服的大个子茫然的大眼对小眼。

几步外帅气的快递员已经惊讶得睁大了眼，比起常人似乎浅了几分的浅棕色瞳仁闪着亮光，横山裕眼看着对方眨了眨眼，紧接着自嘴角咧开的幅度便像极了他曾经脑内幻想过的对方的笑脸。

“横山…先生？”

是熟悉的声音，每次隔着门传来的那款、名为大仓忠义的快递员的嗓音。

尴尬外加羞耻得面红耳赤间，横山裕第一次懊恼起怎么自家大门口没有个地洞能让他钻进去。

2.

之前也说过、上帝是个喜欢恶作剧的糟老头。

但是糟老头有时候的一时兴起倒也意外的会往不错的方向发展，虽然横山想起来和大仓第一次真正意义上的面对面相见还是觉得丢脸。

当时理直气壮要求进横山裕屋里坐坐的大仓忠义，只花了不到一个小时就和横山裕莫名其妙又自作主张的熟悉起来——当然原因也少不了之前送快递时隔着门的闲聊。

认生又不擅长和人接触的年长设计师几乎是耳根通红的和爽朗的快递员度过了那度秒如年的时间，回过神时他已经忘记了他们聊过的话题。而不远的地方已经又是熟悉的下楼脚步声、懒洋洋的像极了享受下午茶的午后。

虽说脸皮薄得像是内向至极的中学生，横山裕却也并不讨厌这样的相处模式，或者应该说根本控制不住内心的雀跃。

他搓了搓鼻子，看着大仓的背影在拐角消失后轻轻关上房门，想他大概能和这个人好好相处，先从朋友做起——、

……从朋友做起、然后呢？

横山裕被自己突然跳跃的想法弄得愣了一下，摸了摸自己有点扎手的胡茬，摇摇头把多余的杂念从脑海驱除，开了一罐啤酒坐回自己的工作间。

——至少现在也是一个好的开始，不是吗？

交换了邮箱，互留了电话。横山裕的手机里除了合作方的例行交流，现在每天还多了一个来自大仓忠义的、自带各种毫无意义话题却又让人一看就能心情变好的聊天框。

而日子在有了能聊天胡闹的人存在以后，总是容易不经意的就又过去了一天。朝阳和落日一个接一个，手里的单子一个接一个，不知不觉间，横山裕已经和帅气又阳光的快递员熟悉到了对方轻车熟路就能到他家里串门的地步。

理所当然的，熟悉程度大部分也是靠了这个年下的、偏向于犬系的大个子青年越来越放得开的越得寸进尺，偏偏这个得寸进尺还恰到好处的在能讨人喜欢的范围。

大仓容易笑得眯起的眼睛常常像是一弯新月，当站在门口抱着或大或小的快递时，浅棕色的瞳仁就露了出来。有时候是匆匆的道个安，有时候就像是大晴天时湖面的波光，带着小动物似的试探和期许，装作不经意的问横山：“好累啊—可以进来喝一杯水吗、横山先生？”

好听的又带着鼻音的低声线总是让人觉得柔软而温暖，会让人联想到冒着热气又加了方糖的咖啡、又或者是蒲公英的被风吹过的尖端。

每当大仓用这样的声音问他的时候，横山总是会不争气的听到自己的心跳，紧接着便是毫不犹豫的点头。

尽管屋里总是乱七八糟的堆放着各种工作，不时进来占着沙发捧着水杯，咔嚓咔嚓嚼冰块的大个子倒是从来不介意一样，照样用好奇的目光打量着室内。有时候还会凑到横山身边看他的粗糙的画稿以及样品模型，紧接着便是赞叹般的用低音嘟哝的‘好厉害’。

横山裕每到这时，在为了自己没被嫌弃的悄悄地松了口气的同时，心里也有了丁点的自豪和骄傲感。

本来应该到了这一步就够了的，把之前颓废宅男的印象刷下去，让大仓对他彻底改观。

本来按照计划应该是这样的。

然而就像是已经说过不止一次的那句话，上帝是个糟老头。

就在这天，大仓依旧惯例似的钻进了他家鸠占鹊巢，当横山从好不容易画稿成品里抬起头时，一眼就看见了蹲在书堆边上不急不慢将书籍归类的大仓。

而那一堆书正是上一个接下的单子，客户要求的还是一个不怎么正经的内容，女性向的那种。

横山裕当时就僵在了原地，他甚至没有来得及做好表情管理，蹲着的青年已经抬起了头，朝着他看过来的目光像是惊讶，又像是还有其他的什么情绪，复杂得像是横山上次钻进厨房以后做出的奇怪料理。

横山裕看见了大仓手里拿着的书的封面，表情明晃晃的的写着“含有BL要素”。

而朝他看过来的大个子倒是像很快就接受了现状，紧接着大仓就看着横山那实在绷得太奇的表情噗嗤的出声，漏出了夹杂挪揄的笑。

已经僵硬的设计师心里立刻发出了咯噔一声，他想、完了。

3.

结果倒是出乎意料，大仓似乎真的接受了那个书本的内容，还是照常的朝着横山家里跑，甚至比起之前次数还多了不少。

一来二去，他甚至完全没有在意横山已经纠结绕成乱麻的心理，在休息日都会偶尔带着红酒和零食的叩叩敲响这位白皮宅男设计师的家门。

有时候是帮忙收拾屋内，有时候是一起联机打游戏，更多的时候是两个人都在休息，一起喝的一塌糊涂以后、开着可有可无的玩笑，做着正常或者稍微过头的肢体接触，最后一起熟睡过去。

——正常的交朋友是这个展开吗？

横山裕虽然内向脸皮薄，对这些的认知也是正常的。或者说的更直白一点，主动承担起收拾家里这一职责的存在更多都该是更为亲密的关系吧？

虽然他自己也知道从没见面开始，他就对大仓抱有一定的好感。

有一遭没一遭的想着，横山裕已经还算顺利的结束掉了手上的工作。

他活动着僵硬的脖颈抬起头时，屋内本来堆得乱七八糟的书籍已经被大仓整理得规规矩矩的放进了书架。

床上躺平休息的大个子不知道什么时候已经发出了平稳的呼吸，茶几上磨好的咖啡还冒着热气，而窗外阳光正好，透过叶梢照进了窗内。

闭着眼的犬系大个子翻了个身，发出粘腻的鼻音轻轻咂咂嘴。似乎梦见了什么好事，他嘴角扬起了甜甜的弧度。

横山愣了愣神，过了一会儿才摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，发出一声无奈又纵容的叹气。

他站起身走到床边，刚想要伸手去叫醒偷懒的快递员，下一秒手腕已经被稳稳握住了彻底。横山下意识抬起头，床上不知何时睁开眼的青年正对他咧开狡黠又可爱的笑容，眼底没有丁点熟睡的痕迹。

“横山先生、刚刚在看我吧—？”

他说，满是鼻音的语调里带着让横山永远无法讨厌的、炫耀又欣喜的得意洋洋。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

===

1.

大仓再一次接住了门里递过来的快递单。

这一家的常客是一位很奇怪的先生，从来不肯露面，能看见的只有骨节分明的手，就好像现在。

和往常一样，年轻的快递员低下头看向门缝间，还没收回的手背经络交错的带着男子特有的干练，却又隐约蕴含了几分细腻、

…——后面这个评价有点过了。大仓很有自知之明的这么吐槽自己，至于会想的这么过的原因，大仓暂时把这些只有自己心知肚明的事情抛在了脑后。

他低头粗略看了眼名字——横山裕，依旧是颇有几分小学生字迹的感觉，绝妙的反差。

就像是门后有几分模糊的嗓音，压低时像是稳重的定音鼓，偶尔却又会带着粘腻，听上去像是在害羞，腔调带着心虚、甜软的像是小孩子嘴边好闻的奶味。

就因为这样而好奇心爆棚是不是有点奇怪？

但是这位横山先生也真的太神秘了，大仓担任这片区的送货以来从来没真的露出头过。

于是这位有几分小孩子心性的年轻快递员有时候也会忍不住，在等待签字时带出点无关紧要的话题——虽然大部分时间只是他自己在唠叨。

也算是送货途中的消遣之一了，虽然见不到长相还是有点遗憾。

大仓这么想到。

结果就在第二天，大仓便亲眼目睹了这位神秘常客的真面目。

也许这就是所谓的flag了，大仓如此想到。

但是意外的和大仓想象中别无二致。

俄罗斯人一般白的过分的皮肤，丰腴的下嘴唇，涨红的脸，飘忽的眼神，打着哈哈似的挺有感染力的笑声。以及唇上出头的胡茬。

又是绝妙的反差。

这也成功导致了一向热爱玩闹的快递员自作主张踏进对方室内的行为。

虽然事后大仓自己也很疑惑，到底哪里来的笃定会认为横山不会生气，然而事实倒也的确是大仓认为的那样——站在门前的当下，长相帅气的快递员只花了一个灿烂的笑脸，便顺利的坐上了横山家沙发。

屋内可以说是杂乱无章，然而杯架以及装潢却能很好的说明这位白里透红的熟客品味不低。

该给他起名叫反差先生了吧？

大仓再一次这么想到的时候，两人的话题已经突飞猛进到了联系方式。

分明看上去是怕生极了的阿宅形象，此时的横山甚至悄悄抹了额头上紧张冒出的细汗，然而这位反差先生在拿出手机时，有一瞬暴露出的神色却是暗自期待的亮光。

理所当然的，眼尖的快递员并没有漏掉这些细节，他按下手机保存键时甚至没憋住的发出了噗嗤噗嗤的憋笑声。

结果得到的回应也是意料之中，羞赧又不自在的腔调和大仓先前喝过的抹茶牛奶有几分相似：“…喂、大仓君？笑什么啦你。”

啊、又变红了。大仓这下是真的笑出了声音。

——太有意思了吧、这个人。

2.

暂且别的不提，大仓看人还是很有一套的。

比如有的小女生会在收货时悄悄看他、眼角都是羞涩而兴奋的情绪，有的上班族刷刷签下大名时笔锋都是疲惫的不耐，也有的笑面虎弯起的笑脸里看不出情绪。

而横山就有一些特别了，大仓给他的定义是别扭又傲娇的成年人。

即使专注工作时周身气场淡漠而清冷，卸下忙碌后却是几句话就能红到耳根的害羞家。偶尔主动说出口的话语像极了阅人无数的高手，却又坚持不到几秒便自己打退堂鼓。

而这样的反差先生既然已经愿意让他进屋了，再加上前阵子好心帮忙他打扫屋内时发现的BL本——那潜在意识不就已经明显过头了吗？

大仓想起来和横山的几次喝酒，断片以后的事情完全没法回想，然而第二天早上两人凑到一堆呼呼大睡的情景却已经不止一次。他想起来了酒精正好上头时横山半开着玩笑主动凑过来的勾肩搭背，有时候已经喝高到红透的设计师还会用嘴巴蹭过来。

每当这时年轻的快递员都能听到自己的心里雀跃的跳动声，而设计师丰厚的嘴唇带着酒气，或落在大仓脸上或贴上嘴角，柔软至极的吸出脆脆的啾声，伴随口齿不清嘀咕的几句可爱和亲亲。虽然这么评价有点奇怪，大仓觉得那个时候这位反差先生的粘人的程度几乎就快比上自己。

怎么看都不是没有企图的样子。当然，故意带那么多酒去的自己也是半斤八两。

闭眼胡思乱想间，好像有视线看了过来。

此时的时间正是下午，大仓已经再一次整理完横山乱糟糟的屋内，大大咧咧躺在设计师床里休息。他偷偷掀开一点眼皮，故意嘟哝了梦呓般音节，不着痕迹的翻了个身，正好看见横山镜片后的晃神。于是本来装睡的快递员实在没有没憋住，呼出轻轻的笑声紧接着便抬起了嘴角。

——大概可以自作主张了。大仓这么想到。

所以紧接着，他也真的毫不犹豫的握住了横山伸过来的手腕。

手指细长而骨节分明，好看而白皙，这也不难想象怎么会有那么多好看的作品出自他的手里。

而当下被他直接的问题问住的设计师此时已经又一次泛起了红，大仓看着他动作僵硬的用空手搓了搓鼻子，张嘴嗫嚅几下没有立刻嘟囔出声音，紧接着横山吞下一口唾沫：“…哈哈哈哈哈哈—偷看什么的、你在说什么啦大仓君。”

然而被他握住的手臂却也全然没有要挣脱的意识，就只是僵直的那么被拉着，像是害羞又像是在紧张。

是横山风格的搪塞过关，大仓扑通扑通不安到悬空的心脏慢慢落下了地，他忍不住露出得意的表情，慢吞吞的从床上爬了起来，带着几分笃定不去做正面的回答，只是无声的轻轻又拉了一下横山的手腕。

大仓一向是对自己的长相有自信的，而他也知道自己的什么表情会让对方容易失去招架。于是他此时扬起了头，朝着横山看过去的上目线故意安静而乖巧，就像是年下听话极了的弟弟，又或者是温顺的大型犬。

他看着横山顿了一下，垂下来的视线在发梢下有些看不真切，反倒是额前已经隐约有了反光的细汗。好在眼神闪烁着也成功对上了他的目光，面皮薄的宅男设计师似乎脖子都有了点粉红，他半僵硬的咧了咧嘴角收住了笑，一时安静下来。

大仓也沉默着，保持着仰头的姿势，心里酝酿太久的情绪露出头，让他也跟着又有了一些忐忑。

紧接着他看见横山吸进了一口气，被他握住的手腕旋了一下，反过来主动握住大仓的手。

传来的触感宽厚、温暖，又带着标示紧张的细汗。听到自己心跳的年轻快递员眨了眨眼，眼底浮现出忐忑而期待亮光。他用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭捏着他的、横山的经络交错的手背。

“嗯…偷看了。”

大仓听到压低嗓音的回答，不同于往常奶味的强调，定音鼓似的敲进鼓膜，将大仓本该清醒的大脑都染遍了欣喜和雀跃。这下得到想要的答复的帅气年下者忍不住咧开嘴，露出夹杂着丁点害羞的可爱笑容。

紧接着他在床上跪立起来，用空着的手将横山的后颈拉下，耳根发着热、闭眼吻上了那肖想已久的、明太子似的唇瓣。

3.

很柔软。大仓想到。

被他吻着的设计师绷紧了一下身体，缓慢的扶住他的后脑勺压下来，吐出湿热呼吸的同时张开了嘴。

属于横山的味道笼罩了下来，紧接着是体重。

桌上的咖啡香味钻进了鼻腔，窗外的阳光是温暖至极的亮度。

床榻压下了属于另一个人的重量，口里是酥麻而滑软的湿润，大仓忍不住从鼻腔里呼出享受而绵长的轻哼。他换气间含糊的发出了低低的笑声，随之抬起双臂拥住了撑在自己上方的横山。肚子里藏有不少坏水的年下者扬起下巴，故意伸出舌头，像是宠物表示好感似的只是轻轻舔了一下横山湿漉漉的唇瓣便没了下一步展开。

专注亲吻的设计师愣了一下，犹豫着停下动作，露出介于窃喜和挫败之间的表情：“喂…别在这个时候笑我啊？”

近在咫尺的距离让吐息轻而易举贴上面庞，带着为了缓解尴尬似的笑意，大仓抬起眼睛时余光恰好看见了横山发梢间红红的耳根，又是意料之中的横山式的反应。

分明对自己的举动表现得无奈极了，却又毫无办法的愿意顺着的表情。

大仓彻底笑眯起了眼睛，他搂住横山的脖子，又去轻轻的蹭了一下对方的嘴唇，把留在上面的湿润抹开以后。看着上方设计师夹杂不安的神色眨了眨眼睛，一张嘴便把从一开始就打算说出来的告白转了个方向——“可是我还要去送其他的快递嘛。”

“……。”

设计师沉默了下来，动作僵硬的从大仓身上翻身坐在了床边，安静了几秒以后，羞赧和懊恼的情绪缓慢从他的白皙的脸上显露出来。

——对，就是这个表情。

恶作剧达成后的狡猾年下者露出灿烂的笑脸，他身子一歪靠在了兀自低落的设计师肩上，轻轻的蹭了一下，在对方热度未褪下的耳根留下轻轻的一吻。

——真的，这个人好玩过头了吧。

“所以横山先生、从今天开始和我谈恋爱吧—？”

END


End file.
